overcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Isyllia
I do not understand why you are so worked up. It's merely an arm. I can get you a new one. I can get you three! Isyllia ("Izzy" for short) is Prisma Lantern's chief medical officer; mostly because she's their only dedicated medic. Izzy is a bright spark, infinitely curious, known for her deep understanding of the mechanics of magical girl physiology - knowledge she can turn around to fixing what's broken. She is not, however, known for her tact, subtlety, or empathy. History Izzy is a relatively new addition to Beacon's ranks. Once upon a time, out in one of the Outer Realms, a magimechanical artificer decided he wanted a daughter. Being a typical mad scientist slash wizard, he had his own secret asterois base to do it in. Through some combination of madness, genius, and questionable ethics, he managed it. A young android was born - he named her Isyllia. Then he disappeared. Izzy has no idea where he went, only that she never saw him again. This left her alone on that asteroid - with no way out, because all the locks were keyed to the artificer's bio-signatures. Izzy was left this way for around fifty years. At some point, she was found by the Beaconchuu. They took pity on her, and decided she had enough of a soul to contract with. Thus, the White Mage Isyllia was born. She immediately set out to learn everything she could about the world she's found herself in - and maybe find her father in the process. Personality Izzy is probably the quirkiest character in the Prisma Lantern cast, which is saying a lot. Her time on the asteroid has, pardon the pun, knocked a few screws loose, and when combined with a robot's naturally weak empathy she can come off as strange, crazy, or even downright terrifying. The average description would probably be along the lines of "creepily cheerful". She's excited and curious about everything - even things that would normally be considered socially or culturally unacceptable to be excited about. Particularly, as a robot, she has a very loose grasp on the emotional consequences of death and dismemberment. She has no compulsions fiddling with her body, and doesn't understand why others don't do the same. She doesn't know why people wouldn't actively seek to replace faulty parts and upgrade out-of-date ones. The void still scares her a bit - she's not THAT crazy - but part of her kind of wants to find out what death would actually feel like. Expect her to make morbid jokes with a completely honest smile - if they're really jokes. On the upside, even if her bedside manner sucks, her skills as a doctor are among the best. When Izzy flips into business mode, she optimizes away all of her personality and sticks all of her processing power into getting the job done. She is an unparalleled surgeon and knows more about the magical girl condition than most organizations. If it's at all possible to keep you alive, she'll probably be able to manage it...though on the darker side, she'll also triage you without hesitation if you don't happen to be in the optimal solution. Abilities Technically speaking Izzy's abilities are classified as Reinforcement, but she actually has very little innate magical power - again, robot. However, she's no less of a healer for it - the way she puts it, the bulk of healing is just convincing the body to fix itself, and so what others do with brute force she manages with hyper-optimized magimechanical shenanigans. It does mean, though, that she often gets a lot more...hands-on to make things happen. She operates best in her worksho- la- clinic, where she has all of her wonderful little tools and tricks available. Speaking of which, she's modded her body to hell and back with all sorts of little tricks and gadgets - and made it modular too, so it's pretty impossible to predict what she's packing on any given day. She's not a very powerful fighter, but she's not defenseless; she's hyper-intelligent and, with effort, can perceive time at thirty times the average rate. Coupled with a souped-up magimechanical body, she can rip through most basic monsters, though as power scales up she's quickly outclassed.